Recently, burdens of large investment to infrastructure for realizing continuous connection of a network and continuous high-speed communication have been a problem. Therefore, a high-speed communication environment is becoming a situation that high-speed communication can be realized only when conditions of a short distance, a small number of terminals, and the like are satisfied. In the meantime, a data storage unit price of a storage continues to decline. Therefore, methods that the storage of a large capacity is loaded on a terminal, a large amount of data is acquired and stored in the storage in a short time during which the conditions of the high-speed communication are satisfied, and an application reads the data on the storage and utilizes it are being devised.
As one of the methods, the method that a proxy server is loaded on a terminal, and when being online, data to be utilized by a specific application is received from a network and temporarily preserved in a storage of the terminal is known. By this method, the application can read the data from the storage and utilize it when being offline later. However, in order to realize the method, an architecture of the application needs to support the proxy server.